I Will Not Bow
by Surrealtraversity
Summary: Kai comes back to a disgruntled boyfriend after leaving without explanation to finish some business. Tried to keep Kai a bit more in character for this one. Inspired by Breaking Benjamin's I Will Not Bow. Oneshot


**Author's Note: **Well, then! Has anybody missed me? :) I leave for my first year of college a week from tomorrow... but I was listening to _I Will Not Bow_ by Breaking Benjamin and this just kinda came to me (and I tried to include lyrics in the story... See if you can find them.) Anyway, I hadn't been around here for so long that I thought I owed you guys at least a oneshot! I WILL try to write more, though... But what with college, I promise nothing.

I used my favorite pairing... but there's so much of the typical uke!kai around (even from me!) that I decided I wanted to try and keep him in character a little more for once. Thus, the more bad-ass Kai. I think I might have messed up Hiro's character, though. Hmm. Anyway, because of that, this isn't overly fluffy... I hope you guys can forgive me for that, and that you like it anyway.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to, I'm afraid I don't own Beyblade. Fail for me, I know...

* * *

**I Will Not Bow**

Kai stared out the window, watching as the day gave in to the darkness of night. He picked up a black leather jacket from his bed and deftly pulled it on, a look of determination set in his handsome features. His crimson eyes sparkled, the fire in them alive and well.

Once darkness fell, he grabbed his helmet and made his way outside to his motorcycle. He revved the engine before taking off without looking back. There was nothing left for him there, after all. His parents were forever lost to him in the worst way, and his grandfather was finally rotting in his grave. He didn't look back as he left his grandfather's former home. He didn't as much as flinch when he heard the explosion; he just kept driving.

When Kai finally pulled to a stop, it was nearly three in the morning. He climbed off his precious bike, pulled off his helmet, and tossed his hair to get rid of the effects of the helmet. He stood and looked up at the apartment complex for a while, before making his decision. Once he was sure his motorcycle was secured, he made his way into the building.

Kai was lost in thought as he walked, his fingers gliding over the handle of the dagger strapped to his belt. It had belonged to his father, and it was the only thing from his father that he had been able to get. It was better than having nothing, he supposed.

When Kai looked up, he was standing in front of an apartment on the fourth floor. Kai frowned, but he knocked on the door and proceeded to lean against the opposite wall.

When the door finally opened, a sleepy-eyed Hiro was standing in the doorway, looking at Kai in confusion. "What are you doing here? It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"I'm aware of that," Kai growled.

"So why are you here?" Hiro replied, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"It's over."

"Excuse me?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you came here to break up with me at this time of night, I'm going to kill you."

"Not that," Kai snarled, pushing Hiro back into the apartment and slamming the door.

"Then what is it that just so happens to be over?" Hiro retorted. "Are you going to tell me why you disappeared, now? I haven't seen you for a week. No one has heard from you in a week except the Blitzkrieg Boys, and they refuse to tell me anything. What the hell is going on?"

"You're angry," Kai mused, studying Hiro closely.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Hiro scoffed. "I'm beyond angry. You just left, Kai! You didn't say a word; you just disappeared. You can't do that to me!" Hiro yelled, his fists tightening.

"Hiro," Kai murmured his voice softening as he walked over to his disgruntled boyfriend. "I had to leave the way I did. You would have stopped me."

"What did you do?" Hiro frowned.

"I went to my grandfather's execution."

"They executed him?" Hiro gasped, his eyes wide. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone with you!"

"They gave me a final conversation with him, and I knew you wouldn't have liked what I said. You also wouldn't have liked what I did to his house."

"What did you tell him?" Hiro asked, pulling Kai over to the couch and sitting down.

"He tried to talk me into getting him a new trial or to break him out. He used every guilt trip in the book. I told him I won't bow to his will anymore. I don't bow to anyone. I'm in charge; he's not."

"Except me, right?" Hiro smirked, and Kai chuckled, kissing Hiro on the forehead.

"Except you, baby," Kai murmured against Hiro's ear.

"What did you do to his house? That place was huge; we could have gotten a ton of money from it and donated it or something, you know," Hiro pouted.

"I blew it up."

"Kai!" Hiro screeched in shock. "Are you insane?"

"I knew you would have stopped me," Kai grinned.

"Of course I would have stopped you! You could have been hurt!" Hiro yelled, jumping up and glaring down at Kai.

"I'm fine," Kai replied calmly, following as Hiro stormed off to the bedroom.

"You're an idiot, that's what you are," Hiro spat furiously. "I can't believe you did that without telling me! We could have just sold the house!"

"Nothing of his deserves to continue to exist," Kai replied calmly, pushing Hiro onto the bed before falling on top of him. He gently smoothed Hiro's hair away from his face. "I eradicated everything that could remind me of him. I'm free, Hiro. He can't break me anymore."

"I worry about you," Hiro sighed.

"You don't have to anymore," Kai murmured, sucking on a spot on Hiro's neck. Hiro shuddered at the feeling, reaching up and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"You aren't allowed to leave me like that again, do you understand? The next time you do, I'm going to tie you to my bed and keep you as my prisoner forever."

"Just like how you'll love me forever?" Kai asked, grinning mischievously.

"Just like that," Hiro grinned.

"Then show me where forever dies, because I never want to go there," Kai murmured, his lips ghosting against Hiro's.

Hiro moaned into the kiss, flipping them over swiftly. He grinned down at his boyfriend happily. "I'm glad you're back."

"You better be," Kai grinned, his hands resting on Hiro's waist.

"I love you," Hiro murmured, nibbling at Kai's earlobe.

"Move in with me."

"Excuse me?" Hiro asked, sitting up abruptly and blinking in confusion. Kai groaned at the sudden movement and Hiro blushed, realizing very quickly why the crimson-eyed boy suddenly had an iron grip on his hips.

"I want you to move in with me," Kai gasped.

"Why?"

"Because we have been dating for two years, I hate your apartment, and I'm tired of waking up without you," Kai replied flatly. "Why else?"

"No need to be snappy about it," Hiro chuckled.

"Is that a yes?" Kai asked, pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

"Sure," Hiro shrugged, glancing around his room with a bored expression. "I'll need you to help me move."

"The Blitzkrieg Boys are coming over in the morning to help," Kai replied, tucking Hiro's head against his chest and pulling a blanket over them.

"How do you know?"

"I already asked them," Kai shrugged.

"You just knew I would agree to move in with you?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't really a question," Kai laughed. Hiro gave him a confused look, and Kai just shook his head, pressing a loving kiss to the other boy's lips. "If you said no, I would just tie you up and carry you to my place anyway."

"Of course," Hiro grinned, relaxing against Kai. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too, baby," Kai replied, running his hand soothingly through Hiro's hair.

"Promise me you won't run off like that again," Hiro continued, yawning in the process. Kai carefully watched his boyfriend for a moment, smiling softly as he watched Hiro. Before he even had time to reply to Hiro's order, Kai realized that his boyfriend had fallen into a deep sleep. Kai chuckled, pressing his nose into Hiro's hair and breathing deeply, marveling at the comforting and intoxicating smell that was Hiro.

"I couldn't if I tried."

**The End**


End file.
